Sharky's with Erin McGathy
"Sharky's with Erin McGathy" is Episode 104 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Erin McGathy. "Sharky's with Erin McGathy" was released on May 18, 2017. Synopsis Fan favorite Erin McGathy (This Feels Terrible, Human Conversation), in town from Ireland, returns to antagonize the 'boys and drop a bombshell on Mitch. Amid working through conflicting emotions in real time and discussing what is and isn't problematic in 2017, the crew review west coast Mexican chain Sharky's and test drive the new segment Chips Inhale: Res-Chew Rangers. Nick's intro "Commercial backlash": that's what a 27-year old Steven Spielberg blamed when his hit film Jaws only received four Oscar nods in a 1976 video documenting him watching the Academy's nomination announcement. Spielberg had allowed a TV crew to film him viewing the press conference and this prototype of the "outcome and reaction" video trope shows the director as a cocky, brash kid who confidently predicts a sweep of the major categories. Given his current reputation as one of cinema's all-time greatest craftsmen, it's a disconnect to realize for the first part of his career, he was considered akin to his generation's Michael Bay - a talented director who made crowd-pleasers with limited artistic merit. But despite Jaws' semi-snub at the Oscars, it proved to be one of the most enduring, influential films of all-time. Adjusted for inflation, it grossed over a billion dollars in its initial theatrical run and is considered the original summer blockbuster. And it had another lingering side effect: cementing in Americans a fear of sharks, which based on the raw numbers, is among the least rational of all cultural paranoias. Sharks only kill six people worldwide each year. Choking on food kills over 3,000. Meanwhile, shark fishing for meat and medicine kills upwards of 100 million of the predatory fish. In 1992, restaurateur Steve Paperno, inspired by his trips to Mexico, opened a taco shop in the LA neighborhood of Sherman Oaks. With its emphasis on fresh, organic ingredients, the restaurant quickly caught on with the health-conscious Californians who craved Mexican food. Now with two dozen locations across the Golden State, as well as Nevada and Oregon, the name of Paperno's chain evokes, not an item on the menu, but its customers who prey on its tacos, burritos, and bowls. For with our unending appetites for consuming all varieties of lifeforms, it is mankind who is the ultimate predator. This week on Doughboys: Sharky's. Fork rating Chips Inhale: Res-Chew Rangers In this new segment, there's a bunch of chips, and they eat them all. They'd been sent a box of Covered Bridge, a Canadian chip brand. The flavors they tried seem to have been Montreal Steak Spice Seasoning, Sweet Potato with Sea Salt, Creamy Dill, Sea Salt & Vinegar, and Ketchup. (See pictures below.) They didn't rate them in any way, but everyone was quite into all the flavors they tried. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #HeyGuys vs. #CapOn #RiceIsNice vs. #TaterGator #HelloGator #MeltThatCheese #TeamQuint vs. #TeamQuit The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)